creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ever Lonely/@comment-29032721-20160713193520
I have so many things to say about this. Why is the child a robot? How can this robot be capable of a human feeling such as lonliness? Why are the nature of the parents relationship relevant to the story? Their 'depression' over their missing son is so misleading when you actually read the ending. Why does James try and short circuit the robot by throwing water on it if it can take baths? Why does the robot suddenly hear James voice in it's head? I saw that you responded to another comment that asked that, and I get the whole appeal of, 'It's fun theorizing and using our own imagination to figure out what happened' but sometimes it almost seems like lazy writing. Like you didn't want to delve into an explanation so you're sort of like, 'Oh it's up to the reader!'. Like no, James suddenly talking to the robot seems like important information for us to have. Not to mention why is the robot even listening to this voice? Also how would beating on their own head fix his software? That wouldn't do anything. What does he mean killing them every 10 years? How old are these parents? How many children did they have? Where are they killing these children? How have they managed to get jars full of this stuff past the robot without it noticing? Why haven't any of the other children tried to posess him before if that is what is happening? Why is he so quick to listen to James? I mean they hated each other when James was alive. James openly hated him like clear as day he did. Why would the robot even care that he has been killed? Since the parents are constantly wiping his memory he wouldn't even remember the other children so he'd have no attachment to them or feel a need for vengence. Not to mention as a robot he wouldn't be capable of those feelings. Also going back to the fact that the parents wipe his memory, don't you think they'd program him with unwavering loyalty, and he would be incapable of harming them? Also can we go back to the fact that the robot is so quick to kil these people. Like not call the police or anything, it just jumps straight to murder. Based off the voice of a guy the robot couldn't even stand. And then that last part where it's like "I know I will never be lonely again". Why? Because your brother who was a huge jerk when he is alive and only comes back to you in order to exact revenge on his murderers is now back? I didn't understand that part at all. He was ready to kill you but his parents got to him first, like why are you so happy right now? Also once again, a robot would be incapable of feeling these things. Seriously why did you make the protagonist a robot? Like this is an interesting concept and also written decently but I feel like it could have been put together better.